You Wish You Didn't
by WaterFront3000
Summary: A small pit, two kids and the underworld. All that is needed to bring earth to her knees...
1. Chapter 1 - Darwin

Well, where to start on this one?

I'd say it was around noon. That day was different, though. Me and Darwin decided (Well, I declared) to play hooky today, since it was a beautiful day. We went over to Ripley 2000 to see if there was any game that was good to buy. No dice there. Then, we went over to that construction site where their building that they call "The Akumu" Or something. They say the site was haunted or something so why not?

Darwin was begging for us to NOT go in, though. He tried convincing me to go back to school and forget all about this place. He even did a song and dance routine, too.

But I wouldn't give in. I already herd stories of people disappearing here. And I want to be the first one to come out alive. Besides, it was already three o' clock. So there wasn't any going back to school now.

We got in pretty easy. We went through some pipes and past some wooden planks. Then, we came across this huge pit near the center. It was probably for the plumbing or something.

We looked around and saw a rope connected to a pole that led down the hole and at that point, Darwin was already blowing his lid. After a long chat and some talk about who's doing whose homework, he eventually gave in, following me down the hole that screamed 'Wonder' to me.

We hit the floor a minute later and could barely see the light from above. Darwin was literally crying so I decided to end his torture and go back to school with him. We felt around the hole and, do our disarray, the rope was gone.

We yelled hoping someone could hear us from above. But no one came. After a lot more screaming and yelling, things started to turn freaky.

And I mean **REALLY **freaky…

As time passed us, the light above started to slowly turn red. Red is usually a bad thing overall. Then we herd some kind of static noise. Like the noise you hear when you plug something into the wall.

We were at that point backed up against each other and were panicking. It felt like the place was getting colder by the second.

Slowly, everything started to slow down. Everything became a blur, and everything sounded fuzzy. The last thing I heard was a loud popping noise, like a bone cracking…

Then it all went black…

God knows how long later, I woke up dazed and drowsy and to be honest, felt like throwing up. My head shot up and observed my surrounding. I was outside of the hole. Thank god for that.

**~XxX~**

That's when it hit me… really hard. Darwin was gone. I looked around the place but he was gone. 'Poof' He was nowhere. Then it hit me to look in the hole. I went over but as messed up as it sounds, it was gone.

My brain began to simulate every possible scenario possible. Could I have been taken out of the hole by some construction workers? Did they not see Darwin and buried him? Did Darwin leave before I somehow got out? Am I dreaming? I hit myself on the arm to make sure I wasn't.

Still awake... and probably will be If I don't find him…

I decided to ask the construction workers (Whom were upset at me since I sneaked in here.) if they knew anything. They had no idea where he was, if he left, or how the hole was plugged up. Considering the time we went in and the time it was now, they said there was no way the hole could have been plugged up so fast with shovels. And someone would have known if a machine plugged it up somehow in such a short amount of time.

So I have **no** clues on the hole, **no idea **what happened down there, **and worst of all,** have no idea where Darwin is.

I didn't really have any choice but to tell mom about what happened. And you could probably imagine what she did…

So now, I'm stuck in this room, grounded till my mid-forties, my mom is blowing a fuse all over town, and for all I know, Darwin could be dead.

I slapped myself all night over going in that pit. Freaking idiot…

The best I can do is just **hope **he's still alive…

Better got to bed now… If I can sleep that is…

**A/N There seems to be some hate on this archive recently… Anyways, thank you for reading. Please keep in mind I am just testing my writing, formatting, and my account overall since I had like 2 other accounts that went bunk a long time ago. I'm not sure if this will go on for a long time, as I don't want to do anything TOO big for now. Please leave a review below telling me if I need to improve on something. Thank you for your time.**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000**


	2. Chapter 2 - Carrie

With only a bed sheet, some string and a well-placed toy chest, I was able to sneak out from my room without alerting my mom. I got to hurry up before she catches me and grounds me till I'm eighty.

I go back to the construction site where I and Darwin had the strange encounter. The place was covered in yellow tape and had some wire fence all around the unfinished building. Getting in isn't going to be easy.

**~XxX~**

It's now five o' clock. I've been here for about an hour and I **still** can't find a way in. I can't climb over the fence and not get cut. Mom would freak out. (Well, she's probably already freaking out. But my PJ's are all I have to wear, ever since that "Wunder funkeln" firework thing.)

I'm about ready to rush through them and risk losing an eye when I see something… glowing. It's not red, and thank god for that. It's actually a white neon kind of glow. It seemed strange since I didn't notice it till now, considering how bright it was. I would have surely seen it when I got here.

I felt a rock on my bare foot, giving me the idea to toss it at the light. If it's someone, I'll ask how they got in and what they're doing here. If it's a light and it breaks, run like the symbol of New Mexico.

A quick flick of my wrist and the rock goes flying over the fences. At first I thought I missed, but the light moved rather quickly avoiding the rock. I blinked at it for a moment, unaware that the light was gone.

"Hey."

I nearly fell over at the feminine voice, thinking it was my mom. I turn around and thank god, it was just Carrie. Looking like her normal self, as usual.

"You could have given me a warning!" I say (More of a whisper shout) while dusting my PJ shorts off.

"You could have given me a warning, too." she said making the rock hover over towards us. "I may be dead but I **still** have feelings."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry about that…" I say not facing her with my hand behind my head. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I come here every other week after school. But I herd Darwin went missing here, so I decided to come early."

My eyes went to the ground at that name. The fear of my brother being **dead** gave me a lot of guilt, fear and anxiety, as I haven't slept very well in the past three days.

But I had to focus on why I was here. "Carrie, how'd you get in there?"

"…"

"Oh… um, okay." I say feeling like an idiot. "Do you think you could get me in?"

"Well, I have been working on teleporting people from one place to another." Carrie said flicking her hair up in the air.

"Great! So can you get me in?"

"It's just one thing…" she said with some doubt. "I haven't been able to test it on anyone taller than half-a-foot tall. I assure you you'll be fine but may suffer from some side-effects."

Quickly going over the chances, I threw aside my physical being and nodded. I **have** to know what happened to Darwin…

"Okay, here we go…" She rubbed her… ghost paws? Together, they moved in the form of a triangle as she did some kind of magic chant.

'_Spirits of the underworld,'_

'_Hear our plea.'_

'_Take this young cat,'_

'_To the place he needs to be.'_

The only thing I could remember seeing was white emptiness, before being placed somewhere in the construction site. The place blocked out the sunset, but I could still see pretty well.

I was about to press on until I felt something warm on my legs. I looked down at my now… soiled pants… and then I started to throw up. Then Carrie teleported beside me and actually smiled.

"Well, looks like all of you got here… Guess your lunch got here late."

"Oh shut up-**MPH!**"

**~XxX~**

After a long amount of puking, Carrie and I walked around the place for a bit. It all looked dark. A sign that night was coming along soon.

"So, what are you looking for, anyway?" Carrie asked floating over my head.

"It's hard to explain… In a sense, I'm looking for Darwin… and a pit…"

"What kind of pit?"

Any word she said after that would not register in my mind. As, in front of me was a pit. Its size looked to match the previous one before. I could feel the twitching in the back of my brain to look inside as a cold breeze swept at my legs.

"Gumball! Hello?" Carrie shoved in my ears. I snapped out of my trance and looked back at her. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Y-yes but… something wrong..." I shudder. "It's like the one from before, but it's not in the same place. And it wasn't here before because Darwin and I came in this way… No one could have made it in a couple of days… Even with the place blocked off…"

The pit seemed to pull Carrie's eyes towards it. She hovered closer to it and I _slowly _followed suit. We walked/hovered towards the edge, gazing down at the bottomless hole.

My brain for some reason took control of my mouth and hand and made me do something I would have hesitated to do if I had control.

"**D-DARWIN!**"

I could already sense Carrie giving me a 'what the heck' look at me. I could feel the salty water pouring from my eyes. The guilt was now kicking in, and I didn't try to hide it.

The factor I did my best to avoid, I was now questioning. Was he really **dead? **He can't. He can't die without a trace. There had to be **something!** Just **something** that could shine down hope on me!

"...You okay dude?" Carrie asked, noting my shouting and crying.

"I-I'm okay…" I reply not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"…Wait here."

Without protest, Carrie dived down the hole, leaving me on the surface. I fall over and reach my hand out to her, shouting for her to come back up.

"Gumball chill! I'll be right up!"

"Please hurry!" I shout out to her. Some tears falling with her in the pit.

I could see that she reached the bottom as she looked around. There didn't seem to be anything abnormal unlike before.

"I don't see any-"

**-BANG!-**

I was tossed back to a stone wall about fifteen feet from the pit. It was like I was punched, but I moved as if I was hit by a car. Everything went white along with a buzzing noise in my ears. I was like that for god knows how long until my vision and hearing came back.

I stood up again, and threw up again and like before…

The pit… was gone.

'No… No, no no no NO NO NO **NO** **NO!**'

I shot back up and ran over to where the pit was. I tried digging with my bare hands but couldn't find anything. I started screaming out loud and banging my hands on the ground.

Why?

Why didn't I stay at school with him?

Why did I come here again?

Now Carrie and Darwin are gone.

Gone…

Because… of me…

**~XxX~**

I laid there for a while with tears on my cheeks and some blood on my hands from all the banging. I had no intention to do anything from that point on. All I wanted to do was just lie there.

I could hear cars pulling into the lot. Along with a long, piercing tire screech that instantly said "Mom".

I waited till the policemen, Mom and surprisingly, Dad to show up. I kept my eyes shut as mom picked me up from my shoulders and shook me around.

"ZACH CRISTOPHER WATTERSON, **GET UP!**"

I opened my eyes slowly to face my mom on fire. Her nails were gripped on my sleeves as if I killed someone. My mouth opened slowly, whispering to her the only thing I could make out from the previous events.

"…Dead…"

"You are GROUNDED for a very long time Watterson…"

"She's dead…"

"…Gumball stop-"

"**OH GOD SHE'S DEAD!**" again, my brain took over my body as I kept shouting that over and over again. The police looked at me with a bit of shock and my mom… I couldn't tell what she was thinking. The last thing I remember was shouting that over and over again till I couldn't feel my lungs anymore. I passed out moments later, with those two words lingering in my mind.

_She's dead…_

**~XxX~**

I woke up in my bed. I could see the sun setting out the window… along with my mom standing next to it.

I do my best to whisper her name. Thankfully she hears it. She rushes over, handing me a bottle of water. I take a small sip regaining _some_ of my voice.

"Gumball… Tell me what happened…"

I cried softly at that question. Regret and fear was all I could feel. She rubbed my forehead as she tried to calm me down.

All I could get out was "No". Not an answer, not an excuse, but "No". Nothing else, but that one word…

She just watched me cry myself to sleep… Dreaming of the ones that for all I know **died**…

Because… of me…

**A/N It's 11:41 and this chapter Is now done! YAY! Well, this one is longer than the last. I felt as if I kinda did bad on the pacing during the beginning, before the second pit encounter and a bit after that.**

**Anyway, leave a review on the actual story and be sure to fav and follow if 1 – you liked this story, and 2 – you wanna know what happens next. Also keep an eye out for a RichardxLarry one-shot! (More like a long-shot…)**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000 - The man who updated this story!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Estrella - Part 1

**~Part I~**

Oh man, this is gonna be so _sick!_

So it's another boring day at school for me when I like, was hanging by the principal's office. This big, scaly dude and this like, strange flat guy made out of glass walk in his office. I press my ear to listen in for a bit when I hear that the security cameras that watch the outside are broken! **and **that some of the school buses got delayed from this huge police chase about some, commander and a Scottish guy with his British dad or something.

Perfect opportunity for a bit of hokey-ing! (Or whatever the proper term would be…)

I plan my escape while in the bathroom and decided 'Why not bring some friends?' Share my knowledge, ya know?

Making a list in my brain, I pick off the un-fun ones and go with most of my chums. Finding them wasn't too hard. Joe was at the cafeteria I think trying to bend some metal and Rachel was just gabbing with Penny about some sucky boy-band called "Single route". Penny didn't seem too on board with the idea but I don't really care. Joe and sis will be enough.

Rachel was all, "You expect me, to go with you and your 'Genus' friend and play hokey?" as expected.

"Come on sis! Not like you got anything better to do?"

"I got more **important** stuff to do." She spat out in my face.

"But this is gonna be SO cool!" I say. "There's like, this haunted building place where some kids gone missing! We got to go check it out!"

"Are you an idiot?" Sis yells at me. Then she's all like, "They said Darwin and Carrie went **missing** there! I kinda expected Darwin to run away at one point in his life… But Carrie gone too is just not right."

"I thought they ran away to New Mexico to raise a new family!" My buddy Joe states.

"Who said that?" Penny asked us.

"Jamie."

"Typical." Rachel says, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I wasn't going to tell ya this but…" I look around making sure no one was listening in. Gotta keep this top secret! "The truth is, Darwin actually got in deep stuff with Small. He's actually hiding at his place till the police arrest him. Since he's got this world domination scheme with ultra-"

"Stop…" my sis says interrupting my secret. "First, what you're telling us is a movie we both saw last Saturday **together.** Second, Darwin and Carrie running off is also false because when Carrie and Darwin went missing, **both times,** Gumball was there."

"Aw, that's all bologna!" I shout because it is bologna. "They're both just hiding! Ask Gum-"

"No!" Penny said interrupting me like my sis. (Can't I finish a sentence for once?) "We, nor is anyone, allowed to ask him about it!"

"Why not?" my bud Joe asks

"Because _I_ asked him about what happened!"

"Liar liar, your shell's on fire!"

"Tobias!" Sis yells at me. Man if I had a dime for every time she said that, I'd buy a car for like, two people!

"Guys, it was scary when I asked him because I've **never** seen him like that before. It's like… like…"

"Like you just **died** on him?"

"Yea-Hey!"

"Look, are you coming or not?" I ask for the last time.

"Absolutely not." Penny said turning around and just walking away. Sour puss…

"Rachel, are you in or not?"

"Is that headband affecting your ears?" She spat at me with the nerve to insult my headgear. (_The nerve!_) "No!"

"Oh, you're just scared!"

"I am also **not** an idiot!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to use my '_clearance card_'." I reach up to my headband and pull out a small card from the side. I didn't have glitter but it's still good enough. "You don't come and mom and dad will see this."

"See what?"

I flip the card over revealing to her a card that went into someone's phone. She blinked for a moment but I could tell when she realized the color of it, she started to panic. She opened her backpack and rummaged through it for a bit. There's a 'click', and she looks back at me.

"You little **SON OF A-**"

"I haven't had the time to look at what's recorded on it yet. But I think your face gives me a good impression on what's in it. And the redness gives me another hint!"

"Tobias, I swear to the **lord** and his son, if you don't give me that-"

"Adapter? Yeah, I left the Micro card at home." I chuckle bumping my eyebrows. I had her locked now. She had two choices. One was to tag along, and the other was to make a mad dash to home, tear my room apart only to find that it's not there. I see her bite her lower lip in pure fear. I guess whatever's on that card must be either important, deep to her, or something _naughty_. Ooh, I might peek in it later just to find out!

"F-fine…"

I have to make sure that the score was correct for a second.

_Tobias one and Rachel Zero!_

"Alright, let's go!" I shout pumping my fist in the air with excitement for this adventure. I grab their arms and charge down the halls. Sneaking out shouldn't be a problem. Nor should getting back home be a problem.

As I said before, this will be so **awesome**!

**~XxX~**

I can't believe the _nerve_ on Tobias! Does that jerk not even consider taking other people's feelings into account? I didn't even bother to stay to see if Rachel was going to tag along. I doubt she would. She wouldn't even have a good reason.

Well, with lunch almost over, I decided to go see if there's anyone else that's intelligent and caring to other people to talk to for a bit. Everyone looked busy, and I thought I might as well get to class early.

Then I saw him. He was sitting on the bench by the principal's office alone. I always knew he would get himself into trouble, but at a time like this bugged me. I walk over and sit next to him. He didn't notice me at first, but when I gave him a nudge with my shoulder, he gazed over to me.

He looked a bit better, but still looked the same sort of. His eyes weren't red but I could see traces of tears on his face. His hands we're still bandaged up too. I'm afraid to ask him about how that happened as I'm not entirely sure if it happened because of… what happened a few days ago.

"Hey Penny." He smiled at me. Something I haven't seen him done in a while.

"What cha' doing here?"

"I'm waiting." His smile dropped. "The police want to talk to me."

"Oh my… are your parents here?"

"Yeah, they're all in there. I'm waiting for when they call me in…" his eyes moved to the floor. He stared at it for a moment, and then brought them back at me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, looking for someone to talk to. Tobias was being a jerk to me and Rachel again."

"Oh really..." He said a bit more interested. "What did he say to you?"

"He and Joe are going to that abandoned building. They just don't seem to care about anything in the world except for just doing stupid stunts and stuff like that." I say recalling his entire speech. "It's like his life's just some kind of comic book or something."

"…"

"Gumball?"

He didn't respond. He just sat there staring at me blankly for a moment before blinking a bit. It freaked me out a bit so I nudged his shoulder again.

"Gumball? You there?"

**~XxX~**

No.

No, no one can be that stupid. He wouldn't think to go there.

"T-that can't be right…"

"It's what they said."

I jumped off of the bench in an instant. My mind was going haywire again. No one on earth would go there knowing that there's a good chance they'll be **buried** there. I hesitate to go there at first, but still, as annoying as Tobias is, the fact that more kids could **die** makes it a default choice; I have to go after him and the others. They are my friends…

And I can't afford to lose someone else.

"P-Penny, I'm sorry. I have to go." I turn and hightail it outside but she grabs my arm. I turn to face her. Her face is filled with something I can't really describe. She could be either scared or confused.

"I'm going with you-"

"**No!**" was my automatic response. She looked hurt but better she be offended than **dead**. "I-I can't risk taking you. It's just too dangerous a-and I don't want to… lose you…"

Again, I break into tears. The memories of those that **died** start to surface from my eyes. At this point, I denied the fact they could be missing. They are **dead**, as a fact.

I could feel something press against my face for a moment. I open my eyes to find Penny's closed. I don't think I really need to describe the moment in a way that's already been done except for maybe a few words; Passion, bliss and comfort. It made me feel all fuzzy on the inside. Like she was sucking the sadness out of my mouth in a sense…

It went on for half a minute till we separated. Her shell and my fur were both hiding the light Redding of our cheeks. We stood in silence, faces away from one another, till my mind snapped back into reality.

"Okay… you can come but you can't **ever** leave my side when we get there."

"Cross my heart and hope to di-…" She stopped herself on those last words for reasons. "Sorry."

"I-it's fine. Come on, we better go." Taking her hand, we rush outside to the construction site, completely forgetting about school and me forgetting about my parents and the police.

There are way more **important** things to do now…

**A/N 1,703 words. A new record! Well before we go over the next update, a little shout-out's to some peps out there!**

**To Anon reviewer "Well", "Ender McAuthor" and "Mia DeLaceur" Thank you for the reviews! Its what motivates me! (That, food and music.) ****Next chapter will be out in time for Christmas. after I _may_ go on a break for a bit and might have the next one after that on New-Years but i'm not all sure. Until then, Be sure to review this if you liked it and Fav and flollow it if you REALLY liked it! I'll be sure to make Part 2 a good one!**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000 - I love hawks and ravens are better. Bigger wingspan. One-hundred and Thirty-two, uh-huh-huh-huh...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Estrella - Part 2

**~Part II~**

The trio of kids kept their eyes on the streets for any policemen that could potentially bust their day off from school. They jogged/walked down the streets of the now troubled town of Elmore. Parents kept their kids inside and gave them lifts after school after two went missing not too long ago.

"Guys, let's turn back." Rachel said already reconsidering the idea.

"**'Cough!'**-Card-**'Cough!'** Sorry, what did you say sis?"

"…Nothing…"

She clenched her fist in anger. Knowing her idiot brother, he was bound to rat on whether she went with him or not. But an idea popped in her mind. The place they were going to is scary. A quick fright, tackle someone, and the evidence could be destroyed.

_'Think you're so smart, Tobias?'_

The group continued onward to their destination, avoiding the occasional cop now and then. After going around a corner, they could see the near-complete building. But it was covered with police cars and troopers all around, probably investigating the scene.

"Okay, there's a crane over there. We can jump on the hook and swing over them inside."

"Yeah! And break a rib or two after!"

"Better watch it sis or mom and dad will watch something you'll regret doing after."

"Guys, look over there!" Joe pointed out a wire fence with a hole in it. Strange, considering that the place was being monitored all over.

"Aw, man! Someone got here before us!" Tobias moaned in frustration.

"Oh no! Now our fun is ruined! Can we go now?"

"Right after I give them a piece of my mind." Tobias ran forward behind a police cruiser keeping watch for any approaching officer's.

"Dude, wait for me!" Joe said following suit.

"Guys! Get back here!" Rachel whispered but was ignored. She sighed, following the banana and her brother into trouble.

_Meanwhile, about five blocks away…_

"Gumball! Slow down!" Penny called out while trying to catch her breath. The blue cat ignored and walked/limped on already out of breath about two blocks ago. His chest burned on the inside, but he kept pressing onward to the building, trying to save some kids he didn't doesn't know all too well.

They made it to a four-way intersection. At that point Gumball fell over flat on the concrete. He clenched his chest, coughing up which made his throat burn even more. Penny tried picking him up but ended up dragging him against a building. His legs were all beat up, having tripped over a fence and a garbage can earlier.

"Gumball, please… 'Huff'… slow down… for a moment…"

"We g-gotta keep going…" The boy tried to stand up, but landed back down on his behind, his legs shaking and his chest moving up and down erratically. Penny rubbed his chest lightly trying to calm him down.

His eyes widened at the sight of a police car parked across the street. He nodded over for Penny to look over. To which she turned around and tried to keep a low profile. Two eclair officers stepped out of the car and sadly, along with Gumball's mom.

Gumball tried to run away but fell over on his face. He thought gravity was broken till he realized his mom picked him up by the collar on his T-shirt. She turned him around to meet with her gaze that held demons in her pupil. The flames inside sent his heart racing.

"Where on **EARTH** do you think you're going?"

"M-mom! Please we have to-"

"We have to put a leash on you from now on! That's what we got to do young man!" Nicole said dragging him over to the cruiser.

"No! Wait!"

Penny grabbed Nicole's arm, making her head slowly turn over slowly in a demonic way. "Tobias, Rachel and Joe went over to the building! We were trying to stop them!"

"They did WHAT?!" Nicole said, her grip on Gumball's shirt tightening.

"It's true! He told me before he left!"

"Mom, we have to catch them!"

"No Gumball, we're going home!" Nicole declared picking up Gumball and carrying him to the police car. He tried to wiggle free but he knew if his mom had a grip on someone, there was no getting out of it.

"Penny!" He shouted out. "**RUN!**"

Penny stood there unsure of the situation. The police looked at her before one stepped over to her.

"Little girl, please come with us."

"**YOU HAVE TO GET THERE OR THEY'LL DIE!**"

"Ignore the boy and come with us, please."

"**PLEASE PENNY! GO!**"

She did a mental nod, slipping under the police and darting past the street nearly getting hit by a truck.

"Hey! Stop!" the officer yelled running after her.

"Uh, we got a minor running in the middle of the street-"

"**GO PENNY! GO!**" Gumball shouted as his mom tried to keep him quiet.

_Meanwhile, back at 'The Akumu' construction site…_

Tobias, Rachel and Joe had snuck past all the police surprisingly without being detected. The place had an eerie feel to it. Like the dead was whispering in their ears.

"To think there are dead kids here." Joe said basking at the unfinished building.

"I wish I brought a camera…"

"Yeah, me too…" Rachel said sneaking away from the two over to a ladder leading to a soon-to-be second floor. She made light foot work on the plywood, following Joe and her brother from above. She would aim her shot before jumping on top of them, snatching the SD card and beating the living crud out of him.

Once they were deep in the building, she crouched down ready to jump till something touched her shoulder. She turned around, facing a man wearing all red and black. She opened her mouth before the man slammed his arm down on her. His abnormal strength sent her crashing down the make-shift flooring behind Tobias and Joe. They both snapped around, staring down at the injured Rachel.

"Sis! What the heck are you doing?!"

She didn't respond. Probably out cold from the fall. "Joe! Do you know what this means?"

"There's a psychopath on the louse?"

"No! She tried to pull a fast one on me!"

"**GUYS!**"

The two boys looked around trying to find the voice, but met with nothing.

"Was that Penny?"

"**GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!**" She shouted from the fence, gaining the attention of some police.

"Little girl! What are you doing here?"

"Please help! Someone's in there!" She pointed at the building, to which, the officer said something on his Walkie and preceded inside with some more officers. They jumped over the fence except for one who stayed with Penny. It was dead silent till one came back, looking like he could see into the future and saw an uncertain fate.

"S-sir…" He said before passing out.

_Back at the school…_

"T-there was a loud bang… a-and after she was gone…"

"Is that everything?"

"Y-yes…" Gumball nodded with tears all over his face. His mom took him back to school so the police could question him. His mom was still crossed at him for running off with Penny. The two officers whispered to each other till one got a call. He flipped out his post-80's phone and hit 'talk'

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yes, he's with us…"

"…"

"Talk to him? Um… Gumball."

"Y-yes sir?"

The officer handed him the phone. He pressed it against his ear, whispering "Hello?"

"Gumball, this is officer glazed. If it's okay with you, I would like to ask you a question."

"I-…I guess…"

"Both times you were there, when they went missing, did you notice anything drawn on the walls?"

"N-no sir... Why?"

"Could you maybe come over and look at something for us?"

_Later…_

They pulled up to the building with some officers talking in front. A stone man flagged them down as they jumped out of the car. Nicole held Gumball's shoulder the whole time, not risking letting him go.

"Is this him?"

"Yes sir." The officer moved to the side. The rock man kneeled down by Gumball, showing him a digital camera with some photos on it.

"We found this on one of the top floors walls." Gumball flipped past all of the strange symbols. Goats, guns and some stars among them. "Did you see anything like these when you came here before?"

"No sir."

"Okay, some progress… Oh and one more thing…" The officer stood up, taking his hat down. "When they went in earlier they…"

At the corner of his eye, Gumball saw Penny being held by an officer. She was crying in his arms. He bolted out of his mother's grip over to her.

"P-Penny!" He took her hand and was replied with a bear hug. She cried in his shoulder, sobbing quite loudly. "W-what happened?"

"I-I'm sorry Gumball… 'sob' I-I tried to stop them but they…T-they wouldn't…"

"I think you should take a look at what we found…" He pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Gumball. Still holding Penny, he surveyed what he had written down. His jaw, tipped down just a bit at what he read.

"…No."

**A/N YAY IT'S DONE GET OUT OF MY LIFE! So glad I got this done by the 25'th. Notice how I have no care in the grammar in this note. Anyway shoot-out time! With Water's and…**

**To whom I assume to be the same anon reviewer who reviewed not too long ago "Well well", And "Laengruk10001" for reviewing, thank you! And P.S. to "Laen", yes I CAN admit and not be butthurt about it, that was kinda a bad move and not giving something like "an hour later" kinda hurt it but I will try to not make the same mistake again.**

**To "Trystrike" Whoa son, calm down. No need for language such as the one you used for the chapter 3 review. And to be honest, I was getting tired of only finding stories where everyone's… Alive…**

**Part III will be up maybe In 2014. Hopefully by the 5****th**** of the good ol' Jan. Till then please enjoy this chapter, Review if you are one of those insane critic or those insane Bubblegum haters. Fav and Follow if ya liked it and wanna see what happens right when it comes out and I'll see you later!**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000 - All of this makes me anxious. At times unbearably so.**

_**~Happy Holidays!~**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Estrella - Part 3

"Sis! What the heck are you doing?!"

She didn't respond. Probably out cold from the fall. "Joe! Do you know what this means?"

"There's a psychopath on the louse?"

"No! She tried to pull a fast one on me!"

"**GUYS!**"

The two boys looked around trying to find the voice, but met with nothing.

"Was that Penny?"

**~Part III~**

"Oh, so she decided to tag along!" The rainbow kid chuckled to himself.

"D-down here y-you idiot!" Rachel coughed sitting in the dirt.

"Sis! you're so clumsy these days!" Tobias joked taking her hand and lifting her up on her feet.

"**GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!**"

"Was that Penny?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she probably got bored of school." Tobias said. Rachel then remembered why she was at their level.

"Guys, I think someone tried to kill me."

"Oh, shut up Rachel-"

"Tobias! I'm not joking!" She shouted stomping her foot in the dirt. "Like, someone hit me with a steel bat!"

Joe watched as the siblings yelled at each other. He took a step back and felt a warm breath push against his shoulder. Slowly, he turned around facing a demonic-looking man with a dagger in his own eye. Joe likewise opened his mouth to scream but was met with a long piece of metal shoved in his eye.

A single yelp was herd before it all went silent. Tobias and Rachel turned to find only Banana Joe's lifeless body with a rod sticking out of it. They both screamed, startling everyone outside of the site.

The man then re-appeared behind Rachel, bashing her again with his foot. He kept stomping on her as Tobias watched on with horror. He never saw what became of her as he ran off from the site. A police man tried to apprehend him but he was too quick.

He ran off screaming. Never once did he look back at the fate of his older sister.

**~XxX~**

The memory of blood going everywhere was kept in Penny's mind. She breathed heavily on Gumball's chest, now soaked with her tears. Gumball wasn't doing much better either. His lower jaw wouldn't pause from shaking. Even though he wasn't there, he could see the whole thing happening. The body and what was written down on the report told him enough.

"I… I apologize again." The rock officer said with his hat in his hands. "What was your relation to the victims again?"

"F-friends…" Gumball muttered. "Close friends."

The officer nodded, stepping away to give the two a moment.

"Penny…" He shuttered. "Don't ever come here… again…"

She simply nodded and continued to softly cry in his shirt.

_'Why… why is everyone dying?'_

**A/N My apologies for the shortness of this chapter. Didn't really split it up well with the last one.**

_To the users, Take their advice. Use what they bash on you to improve. This is the internet. Where you can learn about anything there is. And don't let them get you down all the time._

_To the critics, The fact that you can easily see grammar, story, plot and so much more mistakes is very impressive. But devoting an entire story to it is somewhat a bad thing. There's a review box below me. Why not post it there? And why not post a story while your at it?_

_The problem with this archive is that the amount of stories is decreasing. All the time we could spend writing, we waste on fighting each other and things that don't even make sense. Why can't we all get along?_

**A user PM'ed me this (Via another site) and asked if I could share it. While I'm neutral against this stuff, he really wanted me to post this since his FF account isn't set up yet.**

**Anyway, Read, Review, Fav and/or Follow if you enjoyed this chapter and the story itself, and have a happy new year!**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000 - Kamikaze-BOOM! Now ya'll's dead. Hurr.  
**

**NOTICE TO ALL: THIS STORY MAY BE MOVED TO M FOR FUTURE CONTENT**


	6. Chapter 6 - Rise

**A/N If you got a notice earlier that this story was updated, but didn't see this chapter, the reason is simple. FFN had a major glitch when updating some code which didn't move updated and new stories to the top of the archive. This issue has since been resolved. (Hopefully...)**

Without a doubt, it was cold.

The harsh wind rattled and shook the unfinished building. Plywood fell to the ground as the foundation creaked from the punishing gusts of wind.

In the center of the building, a man in red rose from the earth. Small cracking noises could be herd as he floated over to the middle of the street.

A passing by car drove in front of him at great speed. The driver had not time to react as he collided dead-on with the stranger. Upon impact, the car exploded with bits and chunks of burning metal flying everywhere. The driver flew out from the windshield in the nick of time, landing on the hard pavement.

The man couldn't move. His bones in his legs shattered into oblivion. He stared at the floating man. He ignored him for a moment before his gaze met with him.

A loud noise was the last thing the injured man could hear, before his head was blown off his body. Even with it gone, the body shook violently on the road like a chicken that just had its head cut off.

The man in red nodded to himself before his vision enhanced to see houses much further away. He found one in particular that had a familiar vibe.

It was similar to one he killed not too long ago.

He slowly hovered over, making sure he wasn't seen. If he were to get caught, it wouldn't really matter at that point. But it wasn't quite time yet.

There were still some lose ends to tie up.

**~XxX~**

The feline shot up with a yelp, his heart about to blow right out of his chest.

This marked the third nightmare this week and seventh overall since he first visited the construction site. He tried to regulate his breathing, but gave up as the tears slipped down on the sheets.

_'I never asked for this.'_ He thought.

_'I want it all to go back. Back to the way it was with Darwin, Carrie, Joe and Rachel. Back to normal-'_

"Gumball?" a small voice whispered. The boy in question slowly leaned over, staring at the top bunk bed. His little sister, Anais, was staring down at him, worry was in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. His voice cracked multiple times.

"You were whispering something." She noted, causing him to go still. He wasn't one to speak out loud like that.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, but I'm worried about you."

He sat there without moving, his face staring at his lap. Moments later, he climbed up on her bed, sitting at the edge with his legs swinging in the air. He recalled the past few weeks in an instant, before more tears fell to the ground.

"I don't know," whispered Gumball under his breath. "I have no idea what happened."

"If you need something, you can always come to me." Anais said, rubbing his back gently.

"Well," He pondered on that for a moment. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Go ahead, Gumball."

"Well, the last time I was there, the police said they found some stars. I hadn't seen them before." Gumball explained, remembering the images the officer handed to him that day. "Do stars mean anything besides, space stuff?"

His sister sat in silence, searching her brain for anything that would add up to it.

"Just, one thing. But it may not be correct."

"What is it?" asked Gumball.

"It could refer to 'Satanism'."

He didn't say anything. Not even a whisper.

"You… Do know what the word means, right?" Anais asked.

"N-no, I can't say I do." He said with an awkward chuckle and a blush.

"Well, Satanism is like… honoring Satan."

The name 'Satan' punched Gumball right in the stomach. Images of fire and dead bodies everywhere invaded his mind to the brim. His stomach turned at the thought of his loved ones in that place.

"Gumball, you okay?" Anais asked noticing her brother clenching his stomach.

"I-I'm fine, I just need to rest." Gumball assured, climbing back down to his own bunk. He crawled under the sheets, curling up into a ball. He prayed, prayed that all this was some horrible nightmare. He so desperately wanted to escape this never-ending nightmare.

He closed his eyes, hoping the alarm clock would take him away from this.

**A/N Now that was a bit late then I expected. At least its bigger than the last one. Next one will be up Hopefully this week. And it'll be the longest chapter so far.**

**I must notify those reading now. This story WILL be moved to the M section next chapter for future content. It'll get a bit extreme.**

**Also, Thank you Edward Serjo And Anon "Well" For reviewing the last chapter and to Edward Serjo again, for fav and following! And I hope you too will Fav, Follow and Review this story as well! (My social status depends on it, Hurrrrrrr-)**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000 - Where we write-Oh, hang on, I'm busy with MW2.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wilson's

The rainbow child known as Tobias slept soundly in his bed. From his parents view, it was if his sister never even died. He did his best to push it out of his mind but it was getting harder recently. The only thing he could remember was running and never looking back at her. It made him feel so guilty…

And horrible as well…

He rolled over, his face now in the opposite direction of the now opened window. The man in red stared at his prey. He looked oh so peaceful. If there was one thing he truly loved, it was children sleeping the night away.

He crept over with ease. With a snap of his fingers, he created a dark red rope. The kind you would use to tie a boat on a dock. With a swift movement, he strung it around the boy while shutting his mouth, preventing anyone from hearing him.

"MMPH! MMPH!" He shouted but was returned with a low chuckle.

Tobias kicked and punched the man, but he slowly started to lose energy as the man pulled tighter on the rope. Tobias eyes felt like they were about to pop right out of his face as the man tightened the rope around him. It tore into his brightly colored skin, coating his lower body and his bed in blood.

"Sayōnara."

The man took the rope with both hands and pulled tightly. In a mere second, Tobias body was ripped in two, with his organs and blood exploding all over the bed. He screamed, but it didn't last very long. Nor would anyone hear it.

The man dropped the rope, letting it fall on the bed along with what was hanging on it. He threw a blanket over it before he walked out of the bedroom door. He closed it softly, the small 'click' echoed in his mind, bringing a smile to his face.

He stared at the end of the hallway. He could see a kitchen, and a rather large cutting knife.

He walked over, picking the utensil up and heading over to the now dead child's parents bedroom. He slipped in quietly without alerting them. He jumped up and with one flick of his wrist, lashed out at them but only slashed once. He had no time to waste tonight.

In a mere second, they were both dead. Their bodies nearly cut in half. The male was gasping but he left the house, knowing he would die shortly.

He peaked outside. The sun looked like it would rise soon. He searched out the vibe of the other one. The one he had to see again since their first encounter.

He found the house shortly, stepping up to the porch. He gripped the knob tightly, muttering to himself before he stepped inside.

"Child, may your soul be mine."

**A/N There will be another chapter up in the coming week. Maybe on the 18th?**

**Finally, the M move. Also, I must inform you all that we are somewhat close to the end. Maybe five or six more chapters left. Which is sad but also ****satisfying since I've been working out rough details about the end for awhile now.**

**Thank you Anon reviewer "Well" for pointing out that embarrassing error in the last chapter. Oh god I feel like an idiot. XD**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000 - This place is ****Poison**


End file.
